Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to conferencing, and specifically, to methods and systems for establishing a real-time telecommunication session without the need for authentication codes.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for conferencing such as teleconferencing and video conferencing rely on either a central manager or peer-to-peer configuration. In a central manager configuration, all participant devices connect to a conference server or host central server that manages all media mixing and signal transmission between the participant devices. In such telecommunication systems, a participant is required to complete an authentication process before being granted access to a conferencing session. Such process can be time consuming and if a participant forgets or loses their access code, the user cannot participate in the conferencing session.
What is needed is a method, apparatus and system for establishing a real-time telecommunication session that enables the authentication process to be bypassed.